random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Who You Will Main in SSB4
Which characters do you see yourself playing most in SSB4? Mochlum *Mario/Doctor Mario *Yoshi *Rosalina and Luma *Link *Marth/Lucina *Robin *Duck Hunt *Villager *Wii Fit Trainer *Shulk *Mega Man Gray Pea Shooter No one. Bowser & Jr. I don't really have any specific reasoning as I think I could never understand movesets for any fighting game at all (get ready for random buttom mashing, pulling off all the wrong possible attack combos), I just think I would "main" these characters because they look cool (just like I have for the rest SSB games). !!!BAD SMASH BROS. PLAYER ALERT!!! lol * Pikachu: I seem to better understand his moveset more due to the demo. Also the fact that I control him better than the others from the demo * Bowser: His changed up moveset makes him look OP. lol yes ok * Rosalina & Luma: Her moveset looks cool, minus her Final Smash. * Yoshi: For some reason, I understand his moveset the most. I "mained" him in SSBB, so why not here too? * King Dedede: just cuz idk * Fox McCloud: also mained him in ssbb * Charizard: also just cuz * Villager: His moveset looks fun. * Wii Fit Trainer: Her moveset also looks fun. * Duck Hunt: looks fun also final smash J. Severe * Shulk. If he makes it in. pls sakurai * Zero Suit Samus. Was my main in Brawl/Project M, so I'll probably continue to use her a lot. * Wii Fit Trainer. Too amazing not to use. UMG Note: This list may change at any time, as I'm still discovering playstyles, other characters, etc. That's basically why I was so reluctant to finally edit this page. * Link: '''Even though I wasn't too good back in Brawl, he was one of my favorites. Pretty good with his playstyle. * '''Pit: '''Played him a lot in Brawl, and I'm actually pretty good with him now. * '''Ness: Like the above two, played him a lot in Brawl. Got pretty good with him as well. * Jr./Koopalings: '''Really fun to play as, and pulling off a hammer KO after his up-B is hilarious. Still need training, though. * '''Dr. Mario: '''Even though he's generally considered worse than Mario, I prefer him and have seen his potential. * '''Falco: I like playing as him, but a lot of sweetspots are required to use him effectively and I feel I'm playing him the wrong way. * Charizard: '''Pretty fun to play as, but I need to learn how to use him. * '''Ganondorf: '''Fun and has a lot of prideful options to kill. Gotta learn his sweetspots on his moves, though. * '''Donkey Kong: People say hess bad, but I personally enjoy him. I feel I need to learn how to play him defensively, though. Derpy I don't know yet but I'm thinking: *Wii Fit Trainer *Little Mac *Kirby *Ike *Mii Brawler Faves3000 Warning: Dank spoilers *'Mii Fighter': I've seen the potential of these guys, but I still might not main them. Might. *'Mr. Game & Watch': He was my main in Brawl, and it showed when I played him again. Yeah he pretty much became the main I use most often. My main main, if you will. *'Palutena': I'm not a defensive player, and that's exactly who Palutena's for. So it's not likely. *'Wii Fit Trainer': Apparently I'm actually kinda good with her, but I don't know the ins and outs of her moveset yet to actually main her. But when I do, I will. *'Dr. Mario': While he may feel similar to Mario, I actually enjoy playing as the Doctor more. Yeah he's a secondary main *'Bowser Jr.': Seems like a pretty neat character to play as. Helped me win my first online battle! That said, his playstyle is still taking me some time to get used to. *'Shulk': I just can't get the hang of him and his new-fangled Monado bullcrap. I end up most likely ignoring at altogether. Then I die. *'Mega Man': He was pretty much my main until I unlocked Mr. Game & Watch. *'Charizard': Never been much of a heavyweight guy. Charizard was still a little fun to use, but I'm not really digging the Flare Blitz. *'Pac-Man': He's a pretty cool guy to use. Not the best fighter out there, but still fun to use. He's one of my secondary mains. * Duck Hunt: Okay, Duck Hunt is actually very fun to play as. I am, in fact, getting the hang of them. They're gonna be one of my secondary mains as well. Moon Snail Tier list: "Gives Shrek a run for his money" Tier *Sonic *Sonic *Sonic *Grey Sonic *Bowser spamming Down-B on Boxing Ring Awesome Tier *Kirby *Bowser *Villager *Link *Mii swordsman *ROB Pretty dang cool Tier *Pikachu *Ness *Diddy Kong *Zelda *Captain Falcon *Jigglypuff *Mega-Man *Mii Brawler Eh tier *Charizard *Donkey kong *Pac-Man *Samus *Duck Hunt Bad tier *Mr. Game and Watch Smoldering Shit tier *Greninja Satan-spawn tier *Dark Pit On levels beyond satan tier Wii-fit trainer "I dunno lol" Tier Everyone else. EightballPixels *I'm likely to stick with Toon Link, since he was my main in SSBB and I'm the best as him. *Rosalina looks fun too. *As does Mega Man. CompliensCreator00 *Robin: She's cool. My bro said I should try her out, and I had fun with her, so she became a main. *Wario: He was always one of my mains. *Mr. Game & Watch: Also always one of my mains. *Duck Hunt: The most unexpected character, which is bizzarely overpowered. *Coach Z: Just give me a chance to do my final smash. TheChromePerson *Villager: Villager looks good because he has an axe it looks like he's powerful. Saving attacks in his inventory is kinda cool. *Pokemon Trainer: Ivysaur and Charizard are powerful, but what has nintendo done to squirtle *Samus: Samus wasn't used in Brawl that much by me, but I saw some improvement in the new ones. and that japanese guy in the nintendo direct was a troll *Wii Fit Trainer: The Wii Fit Trainer looks not too overpowered, but can be useful in a battle. *Waluigi: NINTENDO PLS Gopeb666 Villager: SHOW NO MERCY Mii fighters: I gotta make a chuck norris mii right now ;) Ness: i just gonna spam PK fire Ganondorf: Very powerful like Villager Clvnnhobz I'll never get a Wii U, but here I go; Kirby: Because I like Kirby. Mega Man: Because I like Mega Man. Fox: Because I tried him on some stupid rip-off of Smash Bros for iPad because there were only 6 characters in it and he was okay. PS: I've never played Star Fox. Curiousgorge66 SSB4 is also available for 3DS. Custom Miis: Particularly that of Maka Albarn because I know what happens if she eats a Super Mushroom... Category:Random Works! Category:SSB4 Category:Super Smash Bros. 4 Category:Pages by Mochlum